


fool's game

by spymursclause



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Corsetry, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Finger Sucking, Large Cock, Light Bondage, M/M, Mirror Sex, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spymursclause/pseuds/spymursclause
Summary: Belial clicks his tongue, running his hands over Percival’s thighs before digging his nails into the sensitive flesh, eliciting a cry from Percival. “Such an attitude, that pretty voice could be used to make better noises. Maybe a little game will loosen you up.”“Try me.” The challenge is out before Percival thinks it through. Just because playing with fire is his forte does not mean he should be playing games with the devil but it’s too late to take it back now.
Relationships: Belial/Percival (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 81





	fool's game

**Author's Note:**

> *crying* don'tlookatme
> 
> i've had beli/percy brainworms since their first interaction in gbvs and the new lines really just. came and shot me dead. thank you gbvs i love it
> 
> edit: this is technically for kinktober i guess. enjoy!

“Look at yourself, my lord.” The low purr of Belial’s voice grates at Percival’s nerves, and he stubbornly keeps his gaze cast downwards instead. Sharp teeth nip at the back of his neck, hot breath blowing against his sensitive skin and he shivers, trying to bite back a moan when Belial moves his hips teasingly, jostling Percival enough to remind him that Belial is _inside_ him and he hasn’t let him _come_.

“No,” he says, barely managing to keep his voice steady, ignoring the mirror that Belial had set up before all of this. “I will not…”

“Really now?” Ah… Ah… Belial’s lips brush against his ear and his head jerks upwards involuntarily, catching a glimpse of his reflection before he stares up at the ceiling, regretting the action a little when Belial bites into his exposed throat. “But you’re such a sight, my lord.”

Percival almost bites out an order to tell Belial to stop _calling_ him that. But Astrals forbid he moves onto the more infuriating nickname. 

“Look at yourself.” 

“I will not.” Being proud is not always good and Percival knows he might as well be playing into Belial’s hands but he’d be damned before listening to Belial without giving him a fight.

“So proud and stubborn. Is this your kingly dignity?” Belial’s fingers dance along the edges of the red corset, teasing Percival’s nipples through the thin fabric and Percival bites his lip, turns his head away. _Lingerie fit for a king_ he’d said when he’d gifted it to Percival. 

It has to have been custom made, Percival hasn’t even had the chance to ask him _where_ he got the measurements from. 

“The proud ones are always so fun to take apart. And you will come apart so well for me, Percy.”

Astrals _._ _That_ nickname.

“Confident,” Percival laughs breathlessly, ignoring how his thighs tremble with the effort of trying to keep his position comfortable, so that Belial’s cock isn’t maddeningly pressed up against his prostate. It is so _hard_ without the aid of his hands. “I am Lord of Flames, I will not _yield_ that easily.” 

“Oh… But you will yield. After all, you’re only human. You might fool the others, your _vassals,_ but under that cute little facade, you just want someone to make you kneel. If you didn’t, you’d run to your little posse of knights. They’d treat you so well but you don’t want that. That’s why you spread your legs for me so easily now. Aren’t you already all unwound?” Belial splays his hand across Percival’s stomach, presses down on it and Percival shifts again, feels the shape of Belial’s cock pressing into him even more intensely and he can’t stifle the moan this time, head falling forwards again. “If you didn’t want someone to tear you down, you wouldn’t let me sheathe myself in you and use you as I please. You don’t fool me, little prince.” 

Percival keeps his eyes fixed downwards, can’t help but flush when his gaze falls on his thighs; littered with red bites, a reminder of what Belial had done earlier with his mouth. 

“No words?” Belial coos, “no argument?” His hands skirt lower, closer… Closer to where Percival wants them to be. He almost whimpers but reigns it in, shifting his a little instead to get a little of that friction he craves. “Such little fire for the Lord of Flames.” 

Percival makes a move to get up, tugs at his arms, hissing when he forgets they’re bound, and ends up settling back into Belial’s arms.  
  
“Shut up,” Percival bites back through gritted teeth when he can keep his voice level again. 

“You’d have to make me, my sweet king.” His tone is a touch mocking, low hum vibrating close to Percival’s neck and it takes all of his strength to not arch into it. Pride. 

Belial’s hands keep wandering before they settle on Percival’s hips, rubbing circles against the fabric of the corset. Percival’s eyes flicker upwards for a moment, catches a glimpse of their reflection in the mirror and flickers back down before he can get a good look but he doesn’t miss the wicked grin on Belial’s face.

“Wooow, look at that… we’re already so comfortable with each other, Percy, it’s just like we’ve been lovers for centuries. Guess I shouldn’t be going sooo easy on you, Percy.” Belial rests his chin on Percival’s shoulder, starting to put pressure on his hips. “I think it’s time you took the rest of me, is it not?” 

His stomach lurches, and Percival doesn’t think he could feel any fuller but he _does_ , quivering and squirming but Belial’s grip steadies him, holds him still with his inhuman strength so his struggles are futile. His gaze snaps to the mirror mutedly without thinking, eyes widening as he watches the rest of Belial’s cock slide into him. 

He’s not sure how it fits into him but it does and now there’s no way to ignore how _good_ it feels.

“That’s it,” the accursed purr again, “take a good look at yourself~”He looks _obscene_. Belial’s made a mess of him; dark marks bitten into his skin, up his neck, across his collarbones and into his shoulders, thighs and chest dotted with the same marks that decorate his neck. His hair falls into his face, eyes wide and glazed over with pleasure and he looks, and feels, so out of it. And his legs are spread wide, without Belial holding them open, just instinctively like he was made for—

“I was worried it wouldn’t fit but look at you go.” 

Belial is always like this, speaking like Percival hasn’t done it before. 

“ _Move_ ,” Percival rasps out, unable to look away when their gazes meet in the reflection. “ _Now_.”

“Ooooo,” Belial laughs, wraps a hand around Percival’s cock, fingertips slowly rubbing its sensitive head and adding to the multitude of sensations he feels. “Ordering me around now, my little prince? When you came to me begging to be—”

“I did not beg.” Which is a blatant _lie_ but Percival does not want to think about it.

Belial is silent for a moment. 

Then he moves, smooth and silently, with a grace that makes Percival shiver. “So let’s say you didn’t.” A hand wounds itself into Percival’s hair before yanking his head sideways, Belial bending down to coo into his ear, low and dangerous. “No need to be shy, Percy… How about now?”

“You are a fool to presume that you can give me orders too.” Percival’s voice comes and strained and breathless, hating how his voice wanes at the end of his sentence. It is foolish to keep playing like this. There is no winning like this.

“Am I?” Belial’s grip tightens on his hair, teeth teasing the marks already left on his neck. “You forget, my lord, that you are completely at my mercy. You can’t even _fuck_ yourself on my cock. If you want pleasure, which I would gladly provide, you will need to beg me for it.”

As if to punctuate his words, his hands leave Percival’s body, leave him free to move as much as he can — but don’t wander too far, hovering. Like he’s ready in case Percival can’t hold him upright. 

Percival scoffs, glaring at the mirror but even his scoff is shaky. He can only shift his hips and rise and fall a little without the aid of his hands, doing nothing to alleviate his plight. If anything, it makes everything worse, makes Belial’s cock slide deeper than him if possible. 

“Go on.” Belial’s voice is honeyed and relaxed, one hand coming back to press down on his stomach again, makes him aware of the bulge that’s there. Reminds him that Belial is so _big._ “Beg~”

“Fuck you,” Percival snarls.

Belial clicks his tongue, running his hands over Percival’s thighs before digging his nails into the sensitive flesh, eliciting a cry from Percival. “Such an attitude, that pretty voice could be used to make better noises. Maybe a little game will loosen you up.” 

“Try me.” The challenge is out before Percival thinks it through. Just because playing with fire is his forte does not mean he should be playing games with the devil but it’s too late to take it back now.

Belial sighs, grips Percival’s hips lazily while arching an eyebrow, eyes flashing with something that unsettles Percival.

“If you insist.” He pulls Percival off his cock, until just the tip is still inside of him. “If you do wish to come, just ask nicely with that sweet voice of yours.”

“Shut up,” Percival spits back, trying to keep himself relaxed while trying not to buck back against so Belial’s grip so he can have Belial’s cock filling him up once more. 

He’s mildly horrified at how empty he feels already, at how much he wants Belial to be inside him again. 

Belial whistles. And then slams his hips upwards, pulling Percival down at the same time, burying himself into the prince again. 

Percival tries to scream, writhing in Belial’s grasp, eyes rolling back as his shoulders strain, trying to free himself from his bonds. Belial repeats the motion again and again, each thrust becoming more forceful, steadily driving Percival towards the edge. 

It doesn’t take long before Percival is shuddering, mouth falling open because it’s good, _too good_ and he’s almost— “ _Close_ ,” he blurts out without thinking, vision blurry with tears, mind blanking, hips jerking in an attempt to fall into Belial’s rhythm. Belial chuckles in response before stilling again and Percival practically melts into him, _whining_ pitifully, hands clenching and unclenching.

“Feels good, doesn’t it, Percy?” Belial doesn’t move much, except for rolling his hips in slow, controlled movements that jolt against Percival’s nerves with every twitch of his body. “Now look at the mirror, I don’t want you to miss yourself falling apart.” 

Percival looks away, fixes his eyes to the side instead, clinging to the last vestiges of defiance he has. “ _No_.” He’s choking on his breaths, trying not to lean back into Belial and keep himself upright, but he almost can’t.

“No~?” Belial imitates him, grasping Percival’s chin, and tips his head up. “That wasn’t a suggestion, little prince. _Look._ ” Percival struggles still, until Belial fucks into him harder, makes him keen pathetically, his defiance disintegrating until he can offer no resistance, staring at the mirror like Belial wants him to. He can’t take his eyes off of it once he starts — realizes his skin is flushed pink, lips red and bitten from when Belial had devoured him earlier, hair sticking to his skin even though he can’t remember when he’d started feeling so _hot_. His cock aches, unattended and ignored, leaks with precum but he can’t move his hands, still tied up in the infuriating way that makes him push out his chest.

Belial keeps his pace, moving in short, punishing thrusts that doesn’t let Percival ever feel less full. He murmurs things in a language Percival doesn’t recognize but sounds sensual all the same, voice rumbling against his shoulder. Percival can’t tear his gaze from watching how Belial’s cock slides in and out of him, the sight of it making the pleasure in his stomach coil, thrumming through his veins until he’s mewling sweetly about how _good_ it feels, but still he holds his tongue and refuses to start begging for release — he still refuses to give in.

He keeps his mouth clamped this time, no words slipping past his lips to hint at how close Belial’s taken him towards release, hopes that maybe Belial will slip up and make an error in judgement.

Belial chuckles lowly, as if reading his thoughts — “ _Oh, Percy_.” — he sings condescendingly and it’s almost like art, how he keeps giving it to him until Percival can almost taste the relief, eyes fluttering shut as he stiffens, ready to come— 

And Belial stops right there, letting him dangle on the edge of an orgasm before pulling him back, leaving him worse than he was before, starting up his infuriating movements that only serve to make Percival ache for more before he has time to adjust. 

Percival makes another noise, desperate and bitten off, slumping back against the primal — and inwardly something screams at him to keep it in and not let it out but he can’t bring himself to _care_ that much anymore. Belial catches his gaze again in their reflections — when had Belial’s eyes glowed such a bright red? 

“ _B_ _elial_.” He sounds wretched. 

“Ohhh, when you say my name like that, it really makes me want to blow my load inside of you.” Belial says in a shuddering groan, bites up the column of his throat, grunting when Percival tightens around him reflexively. 

He gives Percival no respite, forcing Percival to grind down onto him, shallowly thrusting into him every now and then to keep him on the edge, leaving no space for Percival to gather his thoughts. 

“ _H-Hard… er…_ ” Percival’s chest heaves, and he’s trying to _breathe_ normally but Belial makes it impossible. “ _M… More…?_ ”

“Aw, no gold star for you that time… Let’s say, bronze? Try harder, my lord,” Belial whispers smugly as Percival releases a pained sob when Belial stops, dragging his tongue along the shell of Percival’s ear. 

Belial’s fingers twist and pull at his nipples, raking his nails along the tender flesh of Percival’s chest, bites into Percival’s shoulders while he does. Percival arches into all of it, hazily registers that he likes the bites, wants more of them even. 

His head falls back onto Belial’s shoulder, turning towards the primal.

He’s panting raggedly, eyes flitting shut when Belial kisses him. He whines needily into Belial’s mouth, shudders when Belial rolls his nipples between his fingertips. Percival clenches around Belial every time Belial pinches them, he doesn’t know why he _likes_ it so much but Belial seems keen on taking advantage of that, playing with his chest until Percival’s lightheaded and barely gasping enough air into his lungs to stay conscious. 

With every trembling move Percival makes, the more aware it makes him of how full and oversensitive he is but Belial isn’t _moving_.

“Please move,” he finally gasps, with as much dignity as he can gather. It still sounds more like a request because he is still unwilling to _beg_. 

“Hm… Not quite begging yet but since you asked so nicely... “ Belial resumes the slow, steady rolls of his hips before kissing Percival again, swallows up every sound Percival makes languidly. 

Percival pulls away when Belial allows him to, tips himself upright again, unsteadily gazing at the mirror. Belial leers at him, one hand pressing down on his stomach once more to remind him of how stuffed he is before Belial deepens his thrusts, dragging Percival down onto his cock with more force with each roll of his hips. 

Percival bites his tongue because every jolt of bliss reminds of his neglected cock, painfully hard and craving any kind of touch. He tries to hold his breath to stop himself from moaning with every rock of Belial’s hips but it’s futile, cut-off moans slipping past his lips. 

“All you have to do is beg~” Belial drawls filthily, as if he’s reading his thoughts. “Don’t pretend like you’ve forgotten how, you’ve done it so perfectly in the past. You’re quite a skilled orator, put that tongue to good use.”

Percival hardens his gaze, sets his jaw and glowers at the mirror, the words setting ablaze his irritation once more. Belial accepts the challenge once more with a wicked smile — wordlessly at that, doesn’t spare Percival anymore words before seemingly concentrating on wholly wrecking Percival.

Percival pushes back, worries his lower lip, tries to keep his spine stiff and straight but it’s hard, to keep up the facade, when every part of his body is torturously sensitive to whatever Belial does. 

More bites are placed on his throat, a hand digging into his hip, limiting how much he can fuck himself back onto Belial’s cock and the other is teasing his nipples again. 

And then Belial lowers his hand, wraps it around Percival’s cock and tightens his grip on the base of it before fucking him harder. 

He’s _writhing_ , Belial driving soft _hnnghs_ and _ahns_ from his throat with every calculated rock of the primal’s hips. He’s not trying to stay quiet but there’s not enough air to do much else. 

“You seem quite disobedient this time—” it might just be Percival’s imagination but Belial’s voice sounds a little strained, ‘—I might just have blow my load in you and go for a round two with you, take my sweet time to loosen your tongue if you keep this up. Not that I’d mind fucking your mouth and slipping back into you while my cum’s dripping from your hole but do you have time to spare, my dear prince? Your dear _vassals_ will probably wonder where their liege went.” 

It’s not Percival’s imagination, despite Belial’s flair and talk, there’s just a hint of breathlessness from the primal, and a hint of pride blooms in his chest before it’s chased away.

Belial tugs at his cock, adding to the bordering painful edging, softening his next thrust just so — enough to make Percival feel his orgasm slip through his fingers again, makes him crave it even more.

“ _Hnngghhh—!_ ” 

“Beg, before you regret not doing so, Percy.” There’s something dangerous about the way Belial says it cajolingly, but Percival ignores it.

Belial’s built a steady tempo that hits just right, but not enough — and he’s intuitive enough to read Percival’s body cues to adjust whenever he needs to, catches Percival attempts to tip himself over the edge.

Another denied orgasm where Belial gives him the semblance of control for a split second before reigning him back — Percival glances down, his cock is bright red and swollen from arousal and _need_ but he still… He holds his tongue and Belial heaves a sigh — “What a pretty little masochist.” — before he grinds up against Percival’s prostate, steadily jerking his cock without stopping, keeps him teetering in the most painful way possible. 

Percival goes silent — he’s pretty sure he’s drooling, mind hazy and overwhelmed in a good way. Belial moves him like a doll, his body mindlessly following the pressure of Belial’s hand on his hip.

“You look pretty good like this actually,” Belial begins slyly, “I’ve changed my mind, I’ll keep you like this, you don’t have to beg. This feels good, yeah? I’ll just come first and—”

“ _Wait—_ ” Voice raspy, Percival stumbles over the simple word, vision blurry from tears he didn’t know he was shedding, “ _no_.”

“No?”

“ _Please_.” 

“Please what? Use your words, Percy~”

“ _Please_ ,” he repeats, unable to form more than that with the way Belial is touching him. 

The primal purrs, deliberately keeping his movements sharp but still deprives Percival of his release. “Please keep edging you? Gladly.”

Percival lets out a desperate cry, brokenly sobbing when Belial notches up the pace just enough to make him see stars. 

“ _Please, pleaseplease letmecome I w-wanto come_ — _Fuck me h-harder— Belial— P-Plea—_ ” He forces it out, just barely, keening thinly as he does.

“There we go,” Belial murmurs sweetly, _almost_. He releases his hold on Percival’s cock and Percival realizes that Belial is going to force him to come untouched — it’s not impossible but it’s _hard_. “How about you say it one more time though? Really _beg_ me to let you cum like a dirty whore.”

Percival _knows_ Belial is milking this for all its worth but he can’t bring himself to care.

He draws in a shuddering breath, begs like his life depends on it — it feels like it might. “ _Please let m-mecome pleaseplease m-make me cum useme please— Fill me up_ —” He’s slurring his words together but prays it’ll be enough, the rest of his sentence garbled pleas.

Belial grips his hips with both hands, uses the leverage to split Percival on his cock repeatedly, fingers digging into Percival’s flesh. Percival fixes his gaze on the mirror again, watches how Belial presses in and out of him. It’s crudely lewd.

He likes it.

He doesn’t know why he waits, still holds his orgasm so obediently, and Belial jeers at him, locking gazes once more and—

“Come for me,” Belial orders, voice hungry and dark. 

Percival obeys, _finally_ climaxes, feels the orgasm rip through him, his body going taut, and Belial doesn’t stop, keeps fucking Percival through his orgasm. He’s making sounds but they’re not coherent _—_ or at least he thinks they aren’t until Belial is demanding he says his name again, and he does, over and over like a prayer. A prayer to the devil. 

It almost _hurts_ with how good it feels. 

Belial is saying something again but it feels like there’s cotton in his ears as he rides out his orgasm. His eyes slide shut and he thinks he blacks out for a few moments before coming back, somehow clawing his way back into consciousness. 

He feels disgustingly empty when Belial pulls him off his cock.

He hits the bed when Belial tips him over, groaning quietly when his arms are released, the corset unlaced and thrown aside. Belial turns him over, onto his hands his hands and knees but his arms give out, hazily turning his head to his side so he can breath and finds himself staring at the mirror again. 

Belial slides back into him, straight up to the hilt in one roll of his hips.

Percival can’t help but let out a pleased noise despite how wrecked he is. It feels so _right._

“Just let me fuck your brains out and you already want my cock filling you up again? So _greedy_ , imagine if everyone knew what a slut you were.”

He bends over Percival, winds a hand into his hair before he rocks his hips again, chasing his own pleasure. Percival’s fingers curl into the bedsheets and he’s whining desperately, somehow _loving_ the way Belial’s cock scrapes deliciously inside him even though he should be too sensitive.

Watching how he takes the primal’s cock is addicting, he can’t tear his gaze away from the mirror as his body jolts with every thrust, drool dripping from his mouth, staining the sheets under him and his eyes are rolling back again when Belial yanks at his hair before burying himself into Percival one last time, pumping his cum into him. 

Belial’s hips stutter a couple times as he climaxes, his composure slipping a little and Percival can’t help but inhale at the squelches he hears as Belial thrusts into him. 

It’s hot and there’s _so much_ , Percival can feel some of it drip out despite being plugged up. Belial’s hand runs over Percival’s stomach, taps the small bulge a couple of times with a satisfied hum. It feels _so good_ and Percival doesn’t realize he’s said it out loud until Belial is chuckling, gently pressing the palm of his hand against the bulge again like he can’t get enough of it either.

“Oh, Percy,” Belial hums when he finally decides to pull out, leaving Percival achingly empty. “If only you weren’t so tied up in other things, we could have so much fun together.” Percival is too tired to bite back, but he still wants to snap that this isn’t _fun_ until he feels Belial hook two fingers inside of him, spreading his still sensitive rim apart. 

He makes a quiet, needy noise instead. 

“I really filled you up to the brim with my cum.” Belial sounds pleased, and the wet noises fill Percival’s ears when Belial pushes his fingers inside. It barely feels like a stretch anymore and he barely resists the urge to rasp out a request for more fingers.

Then Belial’s pushing fingers into his mouth and Percival accepts them, licks them clean without a second thought and Belial’s eyes glint in the light of the rising sun. Percival wonders how long he’s been played with 

“Don’t clean up so fast, keep my gift inside you for a bit, okay~? I’ll see you next time, Percy.” And he disappears, infuriatingly quick like he was never there. 

Percival has half a mind to spite the primal, it’s _gross_ in the most technical sense but… He can’t help but move his own hand back and slip his own fingers inside him instead sighing contentedly — they’re not quite like Belial’s but they’re enough. 

Maybe he will keep it inside of him. Just for a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE A DISEASE CAUSE THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO THIS LONG BUT IT SURE RAN AWAY FROM ME
> 
> thank you xing for proofreading my work and helping me with my dialogue and also putting up with me going wild in the horny channel while writing this <3 i owe you my entire life
> 
> twitter: [spymursclause](https://twitter.com/spymursclause)


End file.
